Together
by Karamella
Summary: I decided to write a fluffy KomaHinaNami fic, because I love this ship with all my heart and there isn't enough of it. I am planning to write multiple chapters for this over time!


"Hey Chiaki, watcha drawing?"  
>Nagito peered down at the shorter girl, who was sat on the wooden floorboards, leaning against the armchair.<br>Chiaki peered up at Nagito in return, looking as though he'd woken her up from a daydream.  
>Knowing Chiaki, he probably had.<p>

"Oh, just some chibis..." she replied, returning her concentration to the A4 sketchbook perched on her raised lap.  
>Nagito moved on the sofa so that he was nearer to her.<br>"Hmm? I didn't know you were into drawing."

"After a few pencil strokes, Chiaki looked up again  
>"Well, I liked the art style from quite a few of my videogames, so I like to try and recreate it.<br>Mostly it's manga style, so occasionally I take a break from gaming to draw it."  
>Nagito watched her for a few moments, and his face lit up when he saw what she was drawing<br>"Hey! That looks like me!" He couldn't help but smile.  
>"Yeah" She smiled back "I'm planning on drawing us three."<p>

"Well, when you've finished, maybe we should frame it and put it on the wall."  
>Suddenly Chiaki stopped drawing, and a noticeable blush started to appear on her cheeks.<br>"Oh, no...I don't think it's good enough for that..."  
>Nagito laughed encouragingly "Aww, it'd be cute. Just like your art style. Isn't that right, Hajime?"<p>

The third member of their party had been focused on the television for a while now, which was playing a game show that Hajime was intently staring at. However, at the mention of his name, he looked up, and saw both Nagito and Chiaki looking at him.  
>"Um, huh?"<br>He noticed that Chiaki was holding a sketchbook.  
>"Why don't you show him, Chiaki?"<br>She slowly turned it towards Hajime.  
>There were three outlines of drawings, one, a drawing of Nagito, had more detail than the others.<p>

Chiaki's blush only grew "It...it's not quite finished yet..."  
>"Hey..." Hajime responded "Do you think you could teach me to draw like that?"<br>"Huh?" Chiaki looked surprised, as did Nagito.  
>"I've seen that art style before, but I've never known how to go about drawing it."<br>"Chiaki hesitated before responding.  
>"Um, okay then. I'll do my best." She suddenly looked determined.<p>

Hajime looked flustered "I don't really have any paper or stationery with me..."  
>"That's okay" she replied abruptly "I'll let you borrow mine. Shall we sit at the table?"<br>Hajime felt suddenly like he was going to be interrogated rather than taught how to draw.  
>"Sure."<p>

Hajime and Chiaki sat side by side at the table, each holding pastel colored mechanical pencils.  
>"Um, who should I draw?"<br>"It doesn't really matter. maybe you could draw yourself."  
>"Can I draw you?" Hajime asked.<br>Chiaki smiled in response "If you want."

"Now" Chiaki began "You can start by drawing the head. It should be round, so it looks cuter."  
>She drew her chibi as she went along "Next you draw the eyes. Draw 'em big and round too, so it's extra cute."<br>Hajime noticed how focused Chiaki was, compared to the blushing Chiaki from earlier. Maybe she enjoyed teaching rather than showing off.  
>That seems like her, Hajime thought, as he followed her instructions.<p>

"You can draw the hair next. Usually it's better drawn all stuck out, because of the round face."  
>"Ha, I should've drawn Nagito instead" Hajime chuckled.<br>"Hey, I heard that!" Nagito was watching them from the sofa, his arms crossed and resting on the back of the sofa, his chin perched on them.  
>Chiaki giggled too.<br>"When it comes to the body, it's usually smaller than the head. And it's more of a plump shape, to add to the cuteness. And I usually draw the clothes on after. The hands and feet are usually not very detailed. You can draw 'em triangular or rounded."  
>Hajime followed her guidelines, and realized his drawing was nearly finished.<br>"If you want to show a particular art style, you can add detail or shading later. But the more chibis you draw, the better you'll be."

She smiled as she added the finishing touches to her sketch.  
>"Wow, that's really good, Chiaki".<br>"Thanks" She smiled and blushed back.  
>"Hey, yours is pretty cute too."<br>"Really? I'm not a very good artist, but I hope I'll improve someday."

Nagito piped up suddenly "It probably helped that he had someone so cute to draw" he smiled at Chiaki.  
>Hajime suddenly felt weird. Why did he feel like this? And did Nagito just...flirt...with Chiaki? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.<p>

"Hey, guys...I was wondering, what do you wanna eat for lunch?" Nagito inquired.  
>"Huh?" Hajime was startled at the sudden change of topic.<br>Chiaki thought for a moment, and then responded "Why don't we order something?"  
>"Really?" Nagito looked at her, slightly confused "This early in the day?"<br>"Yeah" She simply stated "I really feel like ordering something. Like pizza. Especially pizza. I love pizza."

Hajime just looked at her "Well I guess we don't really have anything to make lunch with, not even sandwiches, so..."  
>Nagito looked to Hajime "The problem is money. I'm afraid...I-I don't really have any at the moment."<br>"That's kinda the case for me too, actually." Hajime agreed.  
>"It's okay" said Chiaki "I'll pay."<p>

They both watched her as she smiled at them, and then walked over to grab her candy pink phone from the arm of the chair opposite the sofa.  
>She dialled a number and put the phone to her ear.<br>She winked at the two boys "Pizza delivery number, something I always have on hand."  
>Nagito, still resting on the sofa, gave Hajime a look which was mainly composed with his eyebrows, to which Hajime, still sat at the table, responded with a shrug and a confused expression.<p>

After Chiaki had ordered (somehow knowing what to ask for without a menu, or asking the boys what they wanted, although she was paying, so they didn't mind) she placed her phone back in it's original place.  
>"They said it's gonna be half an hour. What do you wanna do to pass the time?" She looked inquisitively at the other two.<br>"We were drawing, weren't we?"  
>Chiaki huffed and pouted "Yeah...but I suddenly don't feel like doing that anymore. I thought about pizza, so now I'm distracted."<p>

After a few moments, Chiaki spoke again "Why don't we play Mario Kart?"  
>"Huh? Mario Kart?"<br>"Yeah. It's a good game, and a good way to pass the time. Plus, we can all play together."

Hajime spoke up "I don't mind playing, Chiaki, but I'm afraid you'll have to teach me that, too."  
>"That's fine. Although...I can't believe you've never played Mario Kart."<br>Nagito laughed softly "I regret to say that I've never played it before, either."  
>Chiaki pouted again.<br>Nagito tried to redeem himself. "It's quite alright. I'll be able to figure it out myself."  
>"Hmm..." Chiaki continued to pout as she walked over to the TV and switched on the Wii U.<br>She grabbed the Gamepad and two ordinary Wii remotes, muttering to herself.  
>"Having a lady pay for the food..."<p>

She was still pouting to herself as she sat between the two boys who were now perched on the sofa.  
>She handed them both a remote each.<br>"I'm sorry Chiaki" Nagito waved his hands in front of himself "How ungentlemanly of me. I would've paid, but I honestly have no money at the moment."  
>Chiaki gave him a subtle sideways glare as the game started up.<p>

Hajime felt like he was in the middle of a mini lovers quarrell. And he didn't like it.


End file.
